149001-the-new-madam-faye-costume-weapons-skins
Content ---- ---- ---- Quality release. Dont be silly calling it awful ;) | |} ---- ---- Sorry, I meant to say "this is as brilliant as the pvp right now!" ;) | |} ---- Haha! I'd spit some coffe if I had any ready for you! That sucker punch :D | |} ---- ---- Like I said in my first post, I wouldnt be surprised at all if they decide to let it stay like it is due to the armor already being distrubuted to several players. | |} ---- Yep, and shit on all the warrior raiders that got the costume only from raiding. Know what, just make it so I can purchase every type of armor in the game, don't make it an achievement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We will see, but I have a feeling that it will go down something like that. I have no facts to back it up with, just a hunch. Lack of communication between the different teams/people in charge I guess.. Its quite freaking bad that they dont even bother looking ONCE to make sure that it is the correct models for their cash grab. Thats all it would take, one look, 5-15 minutes. | |} ---- If they'd put this update through the PTR it would've been caught right away. I'm blaming NCSoft, I get the feeling they keep pushing for fast updates on cash shop related things, and that leads to poor decisions like the world boss RNG boxes and major bugs. Caydiem alleged that the costume model is correct (despite all indications to the contrary) on Twitter but did admit the weapons are under investigation. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ssshhh. I ain't gonna get this skins any other way! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Looking thru Galaxy Library there is still the "Triton" costume I have yet to see in-game but after that it looks like a possibility that they reached the end of their unique costume catalogue because I couldnt find any other costume models that has yet to be released | |} ---- Oh, see ... now that is just depressing. :( | |} ---- Well, there's this tweet from Jeff Kurtenacker https://twitter.com/JeffKurtenacker/status/687471619627876353 Those chairs look perfectly good. Probably just sad leftovers after getting rid of their art department, or something. | |} ---- Speaking of pets, what the heck is up with Exile Dog? Dog? Did they just hand running the game over to people who have no clue about WildStar? Up until now we've had, like, sci fi fantasy versions of animals, equivars instead of horses, jabbits instead of rabbits, rowsdowers instead of sheep, or maybe goats, dawngrazers instead of dear, aurin instead of gerbils, and daguns instead of dogs. And now, we have straight up dogs. WTH, guys? Edit: And, of course, it makes the same obnoxious noise as the dagun pet. Edited January 15, 2016 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- ---- Looks like a dog. Honestly, looks like something from another game dropped into this one. A slightly less dopey Scooby-Doo, with a backpack. | |} ---- Except that dogs have been there since the beginning. They're all over Exile settlements. People have wanted them as pets since before pets were even a thing. Also, the lore states that daguns make terrible pets, only slightly deranged people like Marauders try to keep them and even then they're not really tame. Deadeye's dog spends half his time using a dagun model and the other half a dog. | |} ---- ---- They could have been ultra lazy and just put in the Warpig from the boomboxes instead, if they want to recycle anyway. I'm just not buying one with the plats I saved up for it because I know they'll just recycle it one day. But I agree with everyone in here, either there's lack of communication or the manager is someone they randomly plucked off the street. | |} ---- ---- ----